


have a short rest

by extra kanin (gracon_bacon)



Series: Requested Works [22]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Implied Kink Negotiation, Multi, Oral Sex, Service Top, Subspace, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracon_bacon/pseuds/extra%20kanin
Summary: If Makoto had one weakness she would wholly embrace, it would be this: her inability to resist Akechi and Haru’s whims.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Implied polythieves
Series: Requested Works [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462471
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	have a short rest

**Author's Note:**

> *fans self* WOOOOOOH. Okay, this fic made me flustered and _I_ wrote it. *nervous laughter*
> 
> This spicy threesome + implied Polythieves was requested by bean, who gave me three options ... and my mind instantly picked this. Thank you for trusting me with this prompt, bean!! 
> 
> No major P5R spoilers here 😁 Just good ole AU-where-everyone-lived smut. I hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> If you'd like to request a fic, you may check my [twitter](https://twitter.com/galayugmagay/status/1285561988123435010?s=20) for request info (✿◡‿◡).

_ Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _

The pendulum clock’s ticking barely registers in Makoto’s head as she stares at the questions on her sample exam booklet. Exhaustion’s starting to seep into her bones, the figures and letters blurring into each other the longer she stares at them. The glare of the study lamp is starting to hurt her eyes, and even the Cafe’s gentle lights are blurring in the periphery of her vision. 

‘5 days until the Center test, and if I reach the cutoff, Todai’s exam will be next…’

“FUCK THIS!”

She barely jolts as Akechi, who’s seated beside her, curses out loud, slamming his hand down on his booklet before bringing it up to his face and screaming into it. 

It’s not the first time Akechi’s thrown a tantrum, and definitely not the last. Makoto’s grown used to it after knowing the  _ real  _ Akechi, more so after this study group they Third-Years have set up to study for their university exams.

Without even looking up from her booklet, she chides, “Sojiro-san gave us the keys, so go take a nap at the couch upstairs if you want.”

It falls to deaf ears. Akechi’s still grumbling, clawing at the poor booklet and groaning until he snaps, slapping it onto the table. “That’s it, I’m done. I didn’t even go to cram school because of fucking Shido. There’s no way I’ll get the scores I want this year!”

Now  _ that,  _ Makoto can’t ignore. She puts her booklet down, opening her mouth to rebut him, but a soft, gentle voice gets to him first. “Akechi-kun.”

_ That tone _ . Both Makoto and Akechi know it well enough by now. When Haru tilts her head and taps the table thrice, it’s an offer to take over for them. To let themselves be subjugated and not think too hard even for just a while.

With a soft smile, Haru gestures to the empty space beside her, looking straight at Akechi as she commands, “Come here.”

Time seems to slow as they wait for the boy to respond. If Akechi sits back down, they’ll go back to reviewing for the exam, forgetting about this entirely, but if he goes to her side…

Lips pressed in a thin line, Akechi bows his head, getting up from his seat and taking a few steps to Haru’s side of the booth. Like a trained doll, Akechi gets on his knees without prompting, laying his head on the skirts of Haru’s lap, sighing as the girl runs her fingers down his soft, brown locks.

No matter how many times she’s seen it, Makoto will always be amazed at how Haru can tame the boy with so few words.

Now that Akechi’s gone silent, Makoto tears her eyes away from them, forcing herself to focus on studying.  _ Sakanoue no Tamuramaro was the second person to receive the title of Sei-i Taishōgu... _

She swallows at the sound of rustling fabric from the pair in front of her. When she dares to steal a glance, Akechi’s nuzzling on Haru’s skirt, rubbing his face on the girl’s thighs as Haru plays with his hair. 

“Do you need a break too, Mako-chan?”

Haru’s voice breaks Makoto out of her trance, and she quickly whips her head back down, cheeks flushing at being caught. There’s no denying the heat of arousal simmering inside her, but she can’t afford to lose time this close to the exams. It’s imperative for her to get into Todai with high marks so she could get a good scholarship— 

She hears a wet ‘pop’, and she raises her head just in time to see Akechi’s tongue licking a stripe up Haru’s thumb, kissing it tenderly before taking it into his mouth .  Makoto looks away once more, pretending to be unfazed, but her breathing is labored, her fingers shivering around her pen. 

Even from her periphery, she can see Akechi getting on his hands and knees, crawling under the table and disappearing from her sight until he reemerges between Haru’s thighs. Haru gently leads Akechi’s head into her skirts, spreading her legs and letting out a long sigh. “You’re so good with your mouth, Akechi-kun…”

Makoto squirms, rubbing her clothed thighs together as she desperately tries not to look again. There’s no hiding Haru’s sweet scent this close, not when Makoto’s all too attuned to it, and it only grows stronger when Haru bunches her skirts, revealing Akechi’s head between her legs.

“My, my, Akechi-kun. Why don’t you live with me instead?” Haru teases as she caresses his hair. “After all, with a tongue like that, who needs a degree?”

The thought makes Makoto freeze. Akechi must have too, what with how he whines against the girl’s crotch. Yet Haru only cups his head and pushes his face harder onto her, making Akechi squirm and eat her out even more eagerly. His clothed ass sticks out from under the table just within Makoto’s reach, gyrating enticingly as he spreads his legs and humps the air like a bitch in heat.

“Mako-chan, can you get something from my bag, please?”

Makoto absently nods, eyes still fixed on Akechi as she grabs Haru’s handbag from the side of the table. When she opens it, she’s startled by the first thing she finds: a small bottle of lube, the thick, expensive kind their group loves to use.

When she looks up at Haru, the girl just flashes her a sweet smile. “You know what to do, don’t you, Mako-chan?”

Makoto sucks in a breath and scoots closer to Akechi, resting her hand on the small of his back. She slowly glides her hands down both sides of Akechi’s belt, the boy shivering as her fingers skim on his waist, until they meet at the buckle. She undoes it without a problem and slides his pants and underwear down to his knees, revealing faded hickies and whip marks painting the boy’s pale skin. 

Just a single touch of one of Ann’s marks and Akechi‘s already gasping, moaning against Haru’s crotch. “Niijim—mhh!”

His groans are muffled by a single thrust of Haru’s hips. Makoto doesn’t dally any further; she squirts a dollop of lube down the cleft of Akechi’s ass, grunting as he jerks at the cold liquid. When she reaches down for his hole, it’s already —  _ still _ — soft and loose, and there’s barely any resistance as she slips a finger into him.

“Did it just slide in, Mako-chan?” Haru breathily asks, and Makoto can only nod as she starts moving her finger around. The other girl hums, petting Akechi again as she whispers, “He’s such a good slut, isn’t he?”

“Y-yes,” Makoto answers. She looks up to Haru, waiting for more instructions, but the girl only smiles at her, with the silent permission to do what she wants. 

So she adds another finger in, and this time, Akechi bears down on her at the stretch. He spreads his legs as much as he can, jutting his ass out to her until she bottoms out. Then he thrusts back, deliberately clenching as he rides her fingers, embracing the role he’s taken, his balls and cock hang heavily under him and swaying lewdly at every move. 

Makoto couldn’t resist — with her free hand, she strokes the tight skin of his balls, gently rolling them between her fingers, his thighs shivering at her onslaught as his purpling cock drips precum onto the floor. In a low voice, Makoto whispers, “He’s close.”

Haru nods and lets go of her vice grip. Akechi gasps for breath, panting and whining as he begs, “Please, touch me, please…”

“Did I tell you to stop,  _ Ake-chan? _ ”

Akechi whines. Even from here, Makoto can see how Haru’s pulled on his hair, forcing him to look up at the other girl. “N-no,  _ danna _ .”

“Then get back to your job,” Haru gently scolds. “If you’re a good boy, Mako-chan will touch your cock, won’t you Mako-chan?”

Makoto trembles as Akechi tilts his head back down onto Haru, licking loudly and desperately at the girl’s clit. And from Haru's tensing, it’s clear the slut is doing his job  _ so well _ . Without even waiting for Haru’s signal anymore, Makoto curls her fingers in Akechi as her other hand moves down, her slender fingers wrapping around his shaft. She pumps it in harsh, violent strokes, making him whimper into Haru’s sex, and that’s all it takes for the other girl to let out a long, trembling moan as she comes into his mouth. 

The vulgar spurting sound that follows only eggs Makoto on. She pulls her fingers out of Akechi, who gasps at the sudden emptiness, before bringing that hand down to palm at the head of his cock. His begging and squirming makes Makoto’s clit throb, and for once she curses her lack of foresight; if she’d just brought her strap-on, she would be splitting him on her cock now, fucking him until he’s a wailing, crying mess. 

_ Tomorrow _ , she silently promises,  _ I’ll make you beg and come on my cock, Akechi-kun. For now, this will do. _

With one last thrust of Makoto’s fingers, Akechi stiffens in her grasp, a thick burst of come filling her cupped palm. She couldn’t handle it anymore; she shoves that come-filled palm into her panties and rubs herself with it, the sheer wetness of hers and Akechi’s fluids slicking her way. When she opens her eyes, she sees the pair watching her with heat in their eyes — and before she knows it, she reaches her peak, stiffening and straining as she comes into her filthy hand. 

Makoto sags on her seat, trembling in the wake of her orgasm. She barely pays any mind as Akechi crawls to her side of the booth, climbing onto the seat and laying his head on her soiled leggings. Then she rests her cleaner hand on his hair, stroking it until he relaxes and falls asleep on her lap. 

“I think we should rest for the night,” Haru whispers, and as if reading Makoto’s mind. “Then you can take him in the morning.”

Makoto chuckles silently, shaking her head as she threads her fingers through Akechi’s damp hair. She’ll have to push him to study harder in the morning, but at night?

Makoto’s going to  _ ruin  _ him.


End file.
